Devil May Cry Hikari
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: It's over! It's all over!Who won?! Who lost?! Like I'm gonna tell you. Last 2 chaps. up!*Complete*~R&R~
1. Default Chapter

Dante sat behind his desk at Devil May Cry. He was bored crazy.  
  
" Man, where are marionettes when you need them?"  
  
As if on cue, a girl about 19 came bursting in his door. She looked like she had been running for a while the way she was breathing so hard. She had carmel skin and black hair. Her blue eyes were filled with terror. Dante whistled." What's your name gorgeous?" He asked. She yelped at his voice and turned." Yo, calm down." He said. He got up and went over to her. She backed into the wall with a thump." Calm down kid. What's got you hyperventaliting?"He asked. She started gibbering in Spanish so fast Dante had to cover her mouth. It was obvious she wasn't speaking his language. He strained to remember his Spanish.  
  
" Como te llamas?"  
  
" Lola."  
  
" Que hablas?"  
  
There she went again. So fast Dante couldn't keep up. He covered her mouth again." This isn't working. Can you just show me what's wrong?" He asked. She seemed to understand and took his hand. Dante made sure Ebony and Ivory were close. Outside were marionettes limping along." Whoa. I thought I killed you all." Dante said. Lola cowered behind him. He pulled his guns and fired at them while backing away. This was the best he could do without Alastor or anything else. He had knocked a few away, but more were coming from one of those annoying red holes in the ground. They made it back to his building and Dante grabbed Alastor. He turned to Lola." Get under the desk and don't get up!" He yelled. Marionettes were no problem for him, yeah, but if they saw Lola, they'd go for her too." Alright, puppets from hell. Just bring it." He said.  
  
He ran out to charge them. They were armed and threw their weapons at him.  
  
" Kuso! Forgot about that!"  
  
He was glad Lola was under his desk. He finished them off with his Devil Trigger. He was also glad Lola didn't see that. The last thing he needed was a screaming teenager he put the fear of God in. He hd just finished the last one.  
  
" Ya'll come back now, hear?"  
  
He went inside his shop." Lola! You can come out now now." He said. She came out of her hiding place still shaken." You alright?" He asked. She nodded. Dante sighed and shook his head." Alright, now that that's outta the way, why is that puppet show following you around?" He asked putting Alastor back in the wall." Yo no se`." She said. Dante didn't catch any of that." Okay, can you speak Japanese?"  
  
" No."  
  
" At all?"  
  
" Kuso, chikushoo, kisama, zakkenayo, temee,baka, bakayaro,"  
  
" Stop! Stop before I start to resent you." He said." Can you speak anything other than Spanish?" He asked." English?" She said." Oh, something easy." He said sarcastically. He was better with english than Spanish, seeing as how he had just done some job in America and he learned pretty quick." Okay. Slowly, tell me why those things were chasing you." He said. Shelooked like she was thinking." I don't know." She said." You know something. It wouldn't have taken you so long to say that had that been true." He said. She looked confused." Tell me, why were they after you?" He asked. " I don't know." She repeated. This was beginning to annoy Dante. He walked over to her. She was intimadated and backed into the wall. He slammed his hand into the wall beside her making her jump.  
  
" I'll ask you one more time, why were they following you?"  
  
She looked terrified of him.  
  
" Tell me!!"  
  
" They killed my parents!"  
  
She covered her mouth. Dante backed off." I'm sorry." He said. She didn't answer." When?" He asked." I was 9." She said. Dante felt his own sting of loss. He looked up at the sound of sniffing. Lola was crying. Dante wanted to kick himself. ' Way to go demon boy, you made her cry.' He thought. He managed to calm her down and let her sit on his couch in the corer. He got her some water from his fride in the back. While she was calming herself down, Dante looked her over trying to see what would marionettes want with her. And why their WERE actual marionettes after her. Other than she was pretty he saw nothing wrong with her. Then he saw something on her forearm as she lifted the bottle. A circle with animals and a torch in the middle.  
  
" What do you call that?"  
  
She jumped at his sudden engage in conversation. " What?" She asked." Don't play dumb. That thing on your arm." He said pointing. She looked." What? This? This is a birthmark." She said." Helluva birthmark." He said. She shrugged." This all very confusing. They killed your parents and now they want you. How old are you anyway?"  
  
" It's not polite to ask a woman's age."  
  
" True, but you're not a woman."  
  
She looked mad.  
  
" I AM SO!"  
  
" No, you're not."  
  
" Just because I'm 19 doesn't mean I'm not a woman I'll have you know!"  
  
She covered her mouth right after she said that." Thank you." Dante said getting up from his seat on the floor. He was putting all this together.' Murdered parents, elaborate birthmark, wanted by demons, and did I sense something when she got mad at me? Is she a demon?...Man, please! But I have to know for sure. And the only way to do that is to make her mad. Simple enough' He thought. He looked over to Lola, who was braiding her hair to give herslef something to concentrate on other than this whole ordeal. Dante smiled as he looked her over.  
  
" Hey thick thighs!"  
  
TBC 


	2. Careful Dante

Did I mention I don't own anything but the idea and Lola ? If you thought I did, boy are you stupid.  
  
  
  
Lola looked at Dante like he was insane.  
  
" What did you call me?"  
  
He smirked. This would be more fun than he thought.  
  
" I said 'Hey, thick thighs'. That's you."  
  
Lola got up looked furious.  
  
" I'll have you know that my thighs are not thick, at least not as thick as your head and you have no business labeling or even looking at my thighs!!"  
  
Dante concealed his laughter. He definitely sensed something that time.  
  
" My apologies, I'm Dante. And you can stay here as long as you want, so long as you don't touch any of those heads or my swords."  
  
" Gee, so much for that unbearable urge to give that skull-looking thing a makeover."  
  
Dante looked at her.  
  
" Joke."  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Dante tried to figure out what all to do with her. She was looking at all the heads around the room. Then she was studying him. Dante looked around him.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You look strange."  
  
" You're calling me strange and I'm the impolite one?"  
  
" That's right."  
  
" How do you figure?"  
  
Lola took a deep breath and walked around the room." Well, you have silver/white hair, your eyes are a greenish evil color and you give off this wicked aura."  
  
" Wicked meaning good, or wicked meaning bad?"  
  
" Look in the mirror and you tell me."  
  
Dante caught the compact she tossed to him." There's nothing wrong with me."  
  
" Now who said anything was wrong with you?"  
  
Dante tossed it back letting it hit her in her lap." I know this isn't the best time," He started," But do you know why the puppet show from hell killed your parents?" He asked. She thought for a minute. " No. I don't think we would have anything they would want. Unless they wanted that old girl marionette." She said. Dante laughed. She smiled at the lighter mood." Other than that, I can't say. I don't know much about them, they were my foster parents." She said. Dante looked up at that.' Foster parents? That makes this puzzle a bit easier'. He thought.  
  
" Foster parents you say?"  
  
" I say."  
  
" What about you real parents?"  
  
" Do you know where they are?"  
  
" Where?"  
  
" I'm asking you."  
  
Dante shook his head." I don't where I came from." She said." Ever take a blood test?" He asked." No. I hate needles." She said." It only hurts when it goes in. And only that hurts for a minute." He said." Are suggesting I go get one done?" She asked." Nope, I can tell you're part demon from your anger. What I don't is where you came from to get that way." He said." I don't recall any sightings that long ago. Mundus should have still been in prison for the most part. Only his minions can travel here."  
  
" Hold on, time out, flag on all sides, clipping! What that about being part demon?"  
  
" You are part demon candypants."  
  
Lola slapped him hard.  
  
" Call me that again and you'll be part man, Mr. Dante." 


	3. Why Me?

I got a review that reminded me that Dante lives in America. -_-;; Well, he moved to Japan as soon as he got back and has been there for 2 and 1/2 years. So there. : p  
  
  
  
Dante rubbed his cheek while Lola went around looking at the different mementos he had from various jobs.  
  
" Oh yeah, you're part demon alright."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him." What do you call this butt-ugly thing?" She asked pointing. Dante turned to see what she meant. He smirked.  
  
" I call it a poster. Why? You jealous of a poster?"  
  
Her cheeks flushed. Dante laughed." Yeah, yeah, I got your jealous." She muttered. She put her hand on it as she was walking away. Her birthmark glowed white and the poster burned from her handprint out.  
  
" Hey! What'd you do to my poster?!"  
  
Lola looked back." I didn't do anything to your stupid paper girlfriend!" She said. He got up and checked the remains." It was burned. But you don't have a lighter do you?" He asked. She shook her head." Alright, do whatever you just did again." He said. She shrugged and did what he asked. This time the rest of the poster went up like that." I don't know what's going on with you, but I know how to find out." He said. Lola looked at him strangely. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on.  
  
" C'mon!"  
  
" Whoa!!"  
  
Dante dragged her to a graveyard. He knew there was a gate there to Mallet Island." Let's go." He said. Lola stood where she was and caused Dante to almost fall by her doing so." What's the problem?" He asked." I'm not going in there." She said." Yes you are." He said." Oh no I ain't." She said." Oh yes you are." He said. Lola crossed her arms and sat cross-legged on the curb.  
  
" Oh. No. I. Ain't."  
  
Dante put his shades on his shirt collar and went over to her.  
  
" No! No! No! I won't go! I won't go! Ah!!"  
  
He walked through the entrance with Lola over his shoulder kicking and cursing at him in Spanish.  
  
" Bastante!!"  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, yes, I know bastante means enough. But you get what she means. 


	4. This can't be happening

I ain't got nothing against rednecks. I just used the first thing that came into mind. Hope this dosen't offend anyone.  
  
  
  
" Dante put me down!!"  
  
Dante had been carrying Lola halfway through the graveyard now." Are you gonna be quiet and do what I tell you?"  
  
" No!!"  
  
" Then you're not coming down. And you can stop kicking, it doesn't hurt, it isn't helping either of us and you're only wasting your energy that you'll probably need later for running."  
  
Lola gasped.  
  
" That shut you up."  
  
" Shut up!" She yelled kicking him lower than intended. Dante cried out and fell to a knee. " You're really pushing me." He said through gritted teeth. " Put me down and I won't do it again." She offered." You won't do it again anyway. 'Cause if you do, I'll lock you in a mosolium until I find the gate." He said. Lola puffed up, then sat still as he went on until he went through the gate. Then she heard a noise.  
  
" Uh, Dante?"  
  
" Sh."  
  
" Dante,"  
  
" Be quiet."  
  
" Dante,"  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" Dante!"  
  
Her level over fear made him turn and blast a hole in a tree. He did know something was there. He heard it move when he fired. He put Lola down." Dante," She started. He put his hand up to silence her. He motioned for her to stay put while he went over. She watched him go. She backed into a tree to steady herself when a hand came around her mouth. She was pulled behind the tree.  
  
Dante was looking for whoever, or whatever as the case had at times been, was following them. He froze at a twig breaking. Then ducked at bullets flying at him.  
  
" WOOHOO!!! Pa I got him!!"  
  
Dante shook his head as he sat behind a tombstone." Rednecks. Why'd it have to be rednecks?" He muttered. " C'mon out demon!!" One said. He wasn't coming out." He ain't comin' out Pa." A son said." We got your devil girl. So you better come out and get her." Obviously the father said. Dante perked." No way." He said." Say something sweetheart." The father said." Dante!" Lola cried. Dante let his head hit the headstone." This isn't happening." He said. Then he heard Lola scream.  
  
" Calm down boys. If the demon doesn't want her, we'll take her home and you can take turns."  
  
" Dante!!"  
  
He felt his Devil Trigger gaining power.  
  
" Uh-oh. Stay calm Dante."  
  
He could hear Lola screaming for him to help and them to stop. Dante could feel himself starting to change.  
  
" Aw, here it goes." 


	5. Mind your own business

Dante knew he didn't have much time left. He stumbled from his hiding place.  
  
" Let Lola go."  
  
The father snickered.  
  
" I'm sorry, but my boys are all fired up to spend some time with her."  
  
He felt a surge of anger.  
  
" You or your shaved possom-brats lay one hand on her and I'll rip out your intestines and hang you with them!"  
  
The son shot him in the stomach.  
  
" Ah!"  
  
" DANTE!!!"  
  
He felt his trigger go. He used his lightning speed to get to Lola and get her to safety. He out her near the entrance.  
  
" Lola, listen, you've gotta get outta here."  
  
" But Dante, you're hurt,"  
  
" No buts Lola!! Get outta here!!"  
  
She nodded and ran off. Dante turned around and glared at the hunters.  
  
" You want a demon huh? You got it!"  
  
Dante transformed and flew in the air. They all screamed and ran out the gates. They nearly ran over Lola. She looked at Dante and fell down in shock. He reached for her and she screamed.  
  
" Lola, it's me."  
  
She didn't stop screaming. He changed back.  
  
" Lola calm down!!"  
  
She stopped and looked at him.  
  
" What are you?"  
  
" I'm part demon. I can transform into a devil when I reach my trigger."  
  
" You're one of them aren't you?"  
  
" No I'm not."  
  
He started towards her.  
  
" Get away from me!!"  
  
He stopped.  
  
" Lola, I would never hurt you. You know that. C'mon, you gotta trust me."  
  
She stopped backing away from him.  
  
" You won't hurt me?"  
  
" No, of course not. C'mon Lola, you know I would never intensionally hurt you."  
  
" Alright, I believe you. Let's just get outta here before more come back."  
  
" You don't have to tell me twice. Let's bounce!"  
  
Both went to the old location of Devil May Cry, which was operated by Trish.  
  
" Yo Trish, you enjoying a legit job?"  
  
" Shut up Dante. And who is this?"  
  
Lola looked at Trish funny.  
  
" I'm Lola. "  
  
" Lola? Is this your new girlfriend?"  
  
Both blushed.  
  
" Mind your own business Trish! She's a client."  
  
" What brings you back here?"  
  
" A small problem."  
  
" Like?"  
  
" Like quit being nosey!"  
  
" Okay, Okay."  
  
Lola sat on the couch while Dante talked with Trish. She was torn from her thoughts when he sat down next to her.  
  
" Women. I'll never understand you. At least you're easier to talk to. No B.S. to deal with. You're pretty too. You'll make some guy very lucky one day."  
  
" Or some demon?"  
  
Dante blushed this time. Lola smirked at her small victory. 


	6. Demon Mystery

Domo Arigatou!! Everyone likes my story!! Except description. If you want to put this on your site or something like that, you can just ask. Quite frankly I didn't think any body wanted to read that. But if that's what you want.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lola slept peacefully on Dante's shoulder while he rested his head on hers. He could sense Trish coming over. He could hear her boots across the hardwood floor. Hopefully she would go away on her own and not bother him. He responded before her hand touched his shoulder.  
  
" What?"  
  
Trish smiled. She should have known she couldn't sneak up on him. With someone like Lola to protect his senses would be peaked for the rest of forever.  
  
" I just thought you'd like to explain why you came into MY place of business at this time of night?"  
  
" YOU'RE place of business? Listen here 'I-got-a-job Barbie', this is MY franchise. MY business. And I'll come into MY business whenever I d*** well please."  
  
" Whatever. What's the problem?"  
  
" Can't you come back tomorrow?"  
  
She pulled him away from Lola so fast he hit the floor before she hit the pillows. But due to her heat source being removed she woke up.  
  
" Ow! That hurt you know!"  
  
She looked up at them.  
  
" Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Dante yanked away.  
  
" She wishes. Go back to sleep Lola. You're not missing anything."  
  
Lola didn't believe him, but she went back to sleep anyway." So what brings you back to New York?" Trish asked going over to sit on the desk.  
  
" She does. I think she's part demon. But the readings I get from her are a bit different than yours or any other demon."  
  
" What else can she be?"  
  
" If I knew that, I wouldn't be here asking you would I?"  
  
" Tou-chy. Well, I get what you mean on the readings part. But I can't tell what she is. She's got something like a demon thing going on."  
  
Dante turned to look at Lola. She was resting again. Curled up in a ball to retain heat. Her carmel skin shined in the moonlight. Her black hair seemed to sparkle a little at the small fire they had going. He smiled a little at the sight. It had been a long time since he'd seen a peaceful sight as this. He didn't hear Trish calling out to him.  
  
" Yo! Demon boy!!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Did you hear what I said?"  
  
" Oh, nah, I was thinking."  
  
" Well, maybe you should just go back to what's left of Mallet Island. You opened up another gate there. You can do it again."  
  
" Yeah, but that doesn't make this any easier to understand. I know I killed Mundus. But who, or what as the case has been, would want Lola?"  
  
Both looked over to the sleeping subject of their conversations. She was still in a ball. Trish chunked a paper weight at Dante.  
  
" Ow!! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
" Sh!! Go give her your jacket."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" She's cold stupid! Act like you got sense and give her your jacket!"  
  
Dante grumbled something as he made his way over to Lola while removing his red jacket. He placed it over her body. Lola stopped shivering and snuggled into his jacket, taking in his scent and giving her a feel of security. Dante couldn't help the smirk that developed on his face. He brushed some of her hair from her face. He started to walk away.  
  
" Dante....?"  
  
He turned.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" ......Thank you."  
  
He smiled again and shook his head.  
  
" You're welcome kid."  
  
A thump on the floor caught his attention. He turned to see Trish waking up from falling off the desk after nodding off. He laughed to himself at the sight.  
  
" Smooth move."  
  
She looked at him in a sleepy mad way.  
  
" Shut your hole Wang-Chung!"  
  
She picked herself up off the ground and went towards the door.  
  
" I'm going home. You're staying with little-miss-demon-mystery."  
  
She walked out the door before he could argue. He shouted after her.  
  
" You're a sore loser Trish! That ain't attractive! Ain't attractive at all!" 


	7. Abduction

I honestly had no idea all these people would like my DMC fic. Really, I wasn't expecting to go 7 chapters. But hey, as long as you people like, I guess I could put up a few more. This story doesn't have any ending yet. It took over kinda. I'm just gonna type what it tells me too. I haven't actually beaten the game yet. I always lose it at mission 19. That God forsaken Nightmare-muddy-maggot-spitting-whatever you call thing keeps gettin' in the way. But I'll pop that zit when I find the patinece and will to get to it again. It was my first time and I didn't have a memory card. So that sucks like whoa. But enough rambling, here's chapter 7.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning light shone through a window Trish must'of had cleaned. It hit the couch at an angle. This caused Dante to wake up. That and Lola kicked him off the couch. He had been awake since the sun rose. He got up so he wouldn't wake Lola. She was still asleep under his jacket. He sat behind the desk sharpening his sword. He didn't really need to do it, but he was bored. He didn't get that far either. He stopped and watched Lola sleep. She kept moving as the clouds let the sun shine in at different holes and got in her face. She whimpered and covered her face with his jacket. He smirked. Trish came in. She was quiet. She went across the hardwood floor without a sound.  
  
" How is she?" She asked standing behind the chair.  
  
" Sleeping."  
  
" I'm sure you kept your hands to yourself Dante?"  
  
" Who? Me? I just couldn't help myself. Why do you think she's still tired?"  
  
" Dante!"  
  
" I'm kidding. I didn't touch her. I wouldn't do something like that to her."  
  
" Of course not. What was I thinking?"She said in a sarcastic voice. Dante ignored her. He looked at the clock.  
  
" Hm. 10:00AM. Better get going."  
  
He went over to Lola after putting his sword back in place. He leaned over to Lola's ear." Lola? Lola?" He said softly. He waited about 20 seconds, then he grabbed his jacket from under her and pulled it out from under her. This made her topple onto the floor.  
  
" Ow!!!"  
  
" Wakie-wakie."  
  
Lola looked up at him from the floor rubbing her backside.  
  
" Oh no, not you."  
  
" Very funny. C'mon, we got work to do."  
  
She took his hand and got up. Trish sat at her desk doing something on the computer. She seemed puzzled by something." Um, Dante? Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" She asked. He went over.  
  
" No. Why?"  
  
" Because there's an instant messenger here for you about you leaving."  
  
He looked it over while Lola tried to get some more sleep on the couch. She hugged Dante's jacket closer as she suddenly felt colder. The sky grew thick with clouds even though a few minutes ago it was a cloudless day. She laid down and curled up to retain more heat. Dante looked at the sudden pop- up of messages. They were being typed slowly and strangely as if they were bad at it.  
  
" YoU CaN't KeEp HeR fRoM uS...."  
  
" What the h***?"  
  
" ShE bElOnGs To hIm. ShE's CoMiNg WiTh Us OnE wAy Or AnOtHeR."  
  
The sky got darker and the light in the room got dimmed. Lola shivered aloud. Dante and Trish could sense something. Alastor glowed. Dante looked around. " Lola?" He said not straying from his search. She was still cold and unaware of the shadow coming from the window. Trish pulled on his sleeve.  
  
" Uh, Dante?"  
  
He turned.  
  
" What? LOLA!!!"  
  
She was still too cold to pay him any attention. A Sin Scythe floated above her with open arms to grab her. Dante cut loose with his sawed-off shotgun.  
  
" Trish! Get her outta here!!"  
  
Trish nodded and went to get Lola. She helped her get out of the way before another shadow had a chance. Lola didn't want to leave him.  
  
" Wait! Wait! We can't leave you!"  
  
" Lola get outta here!!"  
  
He shot another as it was coming through the ceiling.  
  
" How will I find you again?!"  
  
" I'll find you!! Now get outta here!!"  
  
Dante transformed as they were leaving. Trish and Lola ran. Marionettes came from a black hole. Trish pushed Lola away.  
  
" Get as far away from here as you can Lola!!"  
  
Lola obeyed and ran as fast as she could go. Until she smashed into something hard and metal.  
  
" Ow!! Ah!!!"  
  
Nero Angelo II. Lola started to run, but he grabbed her arm and sunk into a black hole. Lola kicked and screamed while he did this. But all you could hear was her cry for help.  
  
" DANTE!!!!" 


	8. Unblessed union of souls

*Sigh* Okay, Epyon-Zero, let's try this one more time. Even though I said it in the last chapter, I'll say it again SLOWLY and using SIGN LANGUAGE so you can understand it this time.  
  
* Makes sign of ' I '* I,  
  
* Makes sign of ' have'* Have,  
  
* Makes sign of ' not'* Not,  
  
* Makes sign of ' beaten'* Beaten,  
  
* Makes sign of ' the game* The game,  
  
* Finishes with sign of ' yet'* Yet.  
  
There. Did you get that time?  
  
  
  
  
  
" Chikushoo!!!!!!"  
  
Trish had just told Dante Lola was gone.  
  
" What do you mean she's gone?!!"  
  
" As in departed, vanished, disappeared?"  
  
" Trish!"  
  
" I was fighting off marionettes and I told her to run. She ran and I just got there in time to see her sink into the ground."  
  
Dante and Trish were at her apartment. It was somewhat basic. Forest green carpet, wine colored living room set, gold and glass table, kitchen in the corner, to the left of the living room was the hall that led to a bathroom and 2 bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was more of a training center. Trish sat on the couch while Dante leaned against the wall holding his head in thought.  
  
" This is all my fault. I shouldof known they would follow us. They knew we were in the other DMC. It only makes sense they would follow us here. If I didn't stay and fight all those Sin Scythe then I could done something."  
  
Trish shook her head.  
  
" If 'if's' and 'but's' were candy and nuts then we'd all have a merry Christmas. You can't change what's happened by wondering what you did wrong. What you have to do is focus on getting her back. I'm going to find out as much as I can about what she is."  
  
" You know where that gate Nero Angelo II opened is?"  
  
" About 2 blocks from DMC. In between the store and car shop."  
  
Dante sighed and made his way to his own apartment.  
  
  
  
After getting his other jacket and loading up all his weapons, Dante made his way to the gate. He was really looking forward to spilling marionette blood and any other creature that dared to get in his way. As much damage as he wanted to cause, it wouldn't be hard to keep his devil trigger energy full. He grinned at the prospect of slaughtering all his enemies. But first he had to find Lola. But he still had no idea why the underworld would want Lola.  
  
  
  
*** Underworld***  
  
Lola woke to the sound of metal grinding against metal. She didn't remember much after being sucked into the earth. She kept her eyes closed and focused on her other senses. She was freezing and could tell she was chained up at her wrist and legs. And she was on a wall. She knew she was hanging too. She was out of her usual black parachute pants and tank. She opened her eyes and looked down at her clothes. Her eyes went wide as she saw she was in black lace bra and panties covered by a thin full body vail. She looked up as the noise stopped.  
  
" You're awake."  
  
It was the small knight that brought her here. Him and another. They must have been practicing. She immediately got angry at the prospect of one of them or anything else undressing her. She began to thrash against her restraints and curse in Spanish. One of them came over and backhanded her across the face.  
  
" Shut up! You're lucky 'he' won't let me kill you!"  
  
She felt blood trickle down her mouth. She glared at him.  
  
" What do you want with me?"  
  
" I don't want anything but to slice those pretty lips of your face and bury you in the desert." He said shaking her face in his hand. She tore away and spit on his armor. He jumped back and choked her against the wall." You're testing me you little slut. I have no problem smashing your heart in my hands. But I don't need to get demoted for it." He said. " #27, let her go. We don't need anymore lectures." The other one said. He glared at her and let her go." Besides, 'he' wants to see her." He said. Lola thrashed again." Tell me what you want from me!!" She yelled. They walked out. The one that hit her snickering as he left. She spent the time they were gone trying to break the chains. When she couldn't, she looked around for anything she could use. The room was a dungeon. just four wet walls and a light. She was really wishing this was a bad dream. But the noise of the door tore her from her thought. The 2 knights returned. One had a glass chamber with a crimson flame.  
  
" So nice to finally meet you Lola."  
  
She did a double take. Did that jar thing just talk to her?  
  
" The jar just talked to me?"  
  
The Nero Angelo called #27 backhanded her again.  
  
" Man you put your hand on me one more again, I'ma be breakin' my foot off in your a-"  
  
" Silence!"  
  
The jar spoke again. Lola looked at the jar. It gave her a cold chill.  
  
" Who and what are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
" I am a soul. And I am Mundus."  
  
She gasped. She had heard Dante curse that name in his sleep. In fact that's why she put him out.  
  
" You're-You're dead. Dante said he killed you."  
  
" He killed my body. But my soul will never rest. As for you. Well I'm sure you're aware of your powers."  
  
" My powers?"  
  
" You, Lola Barzarhd, are 50% Fallen Angel."  
  
She gasped.  
  
" I'm sure you've seen your birthmark. A light and animals? Well you can make creatures of light and whenever you are around demons you'll be cold."  
  
Lola took a minute to understand all this.  
  
" Hold on, time out, flag on all sides, clippin'! What you're trying to tell me is I'm a Fallen Angel and I can create creatures of light?"  
  
" Like I can create creatures of darkness. Once I have your powers, no demon, part or full, will be able to stop me."  
  
Lola busted out laughing.  
  
" Just what makes you think I'll give up my powers to someone like you? I ain't gonna be no part of your 'world domination' scheme. "  
  
#27 opened the chamber and the soul took over his body. He removed his helmet. He ran his hand along her face in a fake caress.  
  
" As soon as our bodies are one, my powers will be restored and this body will be the last thing your human world sees. Of course, you will be spared."  
  
She tore her face away.  
  
" Do me one favor, when Dante kills you, you think of me."  
  
He backhanded her. Then the soul left #27 body and went back to the jar.  
  
" Get her ready."  
  
Another knight burst in the door.  
  
" The son of Sparda is here!! He's already through the gate!!"  
  
The jar cursed.  
  
" #27, lock her in the bedchambers and guard that door! #224 you come with me!"  
  
Lola watched them scatter. She laughed and chatted:  
  
" Dante's gonna kill you. Dante's gonna kill you."  
  
#27 backhanded her and took her to the bedchambers. Before she blacked out she got a small electric chill she immediately recognized as:  
  
" Dante…." 


	9. Marionettes and Mind Games

Here you go peeps! Chapter 9! Dedicated to all my fans out there! This time you get a little more action.  
  
Dante: Crazy female writers. I'm not the only Bishonen around you know! Why don't you go bother Trunks or something?!  
  
I would, but he ran away screaming.  
  
Dante: Smart saiy-jin.  
  
Shut your hole Wang-Chung! Or I'll have you shot!  
  
Dante: Whatever.  
  
As I was saying! Before I was so rudely interrupted! Here's chapter 9!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dante knew he was in for a fight when he reached the underworld. But he didn't know they would be so many.  
  
" Whoa. Whatever they want Lola for, they sure don't want me taking her...... Ah well!!"  
  
He slashed through the Marionettes, Nightmares, Sin Sissors and more Marionettes.  
  
" I really, really, REALLY hate these Marionettes! Whoever is up there controlling them oughtta be taken out to the street and severly beaten!"  
  
He got tired of fighting with them and ran through a door and bolted it.  
  
" No more Marionettes. I hate Marionettes."  
  
Before Dante could relax, he heard the familiar laughter of Sin Sissors.  
  
" This cannot POSSIBLY get any worse."  
  
A Shadow and it's friends pushed him into the middle of the floor.  
  
" Oh well that's just great!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lola woke up chained to a black, must bed. She looked around and saw the roo had a big picture of Mundus on the wall. A Shadow paced in front of the bed. She could bearly tell it from the black carpet. She saw the torches that lit the room on the walls. Under one by the door was a Nero Angelo. She didn't want to be there. She pulled on her chains and cursed in Spanish.  
  
" That won't help you." Nero said.  
  
" Which Nero are you? #26?" She asked.  
  
" #47." He said.  
  
" That's better?" She said.  
  
" Mundus may be angry, but I can still kill you." He said.  
  
" And Dante can still kill you. Nyah!" She said sticking out her tongue.  
  
" Just 10 more minutes. Then she has no other use." He said.  
  
" No other use?!! I'll have you know I can be very annoying! I am very intellignt! And, and, and Dante's gonna be really, really, really mad if you hurt me!" She said letting her voice quaver.  
  
" Dante's dead." He said.  
  
" Is not!!" She said.  
  
" He is dead as a doornail. Dante's gone." He said.  
  
" He is not dead!! Dante's alive!! I can still feel him!! He's coming and he's gonna whoop each and everyone of your demon butts!!" She said as her eyes teared up.  
  
" Listen to yourself. Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" He said smugly.  
  
Lola looked down. Dante couldn't be dead.  
  
" You're wrong! Dante's not dead!" She yelled.  
  
" Maybe. Maybe he just left. Maybe he decided you weren't worth the trouble and left you to Mundus." He said.  
  
Lola was quiet. She didn't think he'd do that. But Dante never said he'd protect her. He just did it. Maybe he just wanted to protect her until he found out what was going on. Maybe he was dead. Or maybe he wasn't there at all. Maybe he didn't care about her. Maybe he was just bored and he only wanted to find something to do. She refused to believe it. But what if it's true? What if he really was gone and left her here to Mundus?  
  
" Liar!! Dante's coming!! I know he is!! And you're all be sorry!" She yelled as tears ran down her face.  
  
" It's not me you're trying to convince kid. I know he's dead and or gone. You just like to cling." He said.  
  
" I'll be glad when Dante's kills you all." She said.  
  
" He's DEAD!"  
  
" HE IS NOT!!!"  
  
The door was opened. Mundus' soul was carried in. Lola gasped.  
  
" Soon I will be as powerful and more powerful than any other demon, full- blooded or otherwise, ever in exsistance." He said.  
  
" I hope you don't expect me to go quietly. I'll fight and scream and give you the worst time you've ever had! You just wait 'til Dante gets here! He'll stomp all'a ya!!" She yelled trying to get free.  
  
" The son of the demon knight is dead. You're all mine now." He said.  
  
Just as #47 was going to open Mundus' chamber, yelling was heard outside the door.  
  
" Outta my way Pinnoccio!!"  
  
A Marionette went flying through the door. A spray of bullets blasted it to pieces. Smoke clouded the dark room. A figure could be made out BMF-walkin' towards them with a shotgun over his shoulder. He poppeda cap in the Angelo closest to Mundus' soul.  
  
" Devil without a cause! And I'm back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


	10. Aw Crap

Lola looked up at the person that said those words.  
  
" Dante!!!" She cried.  
  
Dante could now be seen.  
  
" That's my name, don't wear it out." He said.  
  
" Oooo! What did I tell you?! You're gonna catch it now!" Lola taunted.  
  
" Shut up. You got here quicker than I thought you would, son of Sparda." Mundus said.  
  
" Would it kill you to call me by my name? Oops, guess it's too late to ask." Dante said.  
  
Lola surpressed laughter at his retort. Dante looked up at her.  
  
" Whoa, Lola, never seen this side of you before." He said.  
  
" Don't look!! My body is not for you to observe, AVERT YOUR EYES!!" She yelled.  
  
Dante focused on Mundus.  
  
" What do you want with Lola?" He asked.  
  
" That's none of your concern son of Sparda." #47 said pushing him.  
  
Dante looked where his hand laid. #47 removed his hand.  
  
" I'm not going to ask again." He said.  
  
" Very well. I need Lola. She is part Fallen Angel. Not demon." Mundus said.  
  
" Fallen Angel. Big fat duh. Why didn't I see that before? Well Lola, at least we know why you look so gorgeous." He said.  
  
Lola blushed.  
  
" K-Keep your mind on your work demon." She said trying to sound offended.  
  
" What do you need with her? Aside from brightening up this hell-hole that is." He said.  
  
" As soon as her and my body are one our powers will be united and I will have the powers of heaven and hell. I will be invincible! No one can,"  
  
" Wait a minute, when your bodies are one?! That sounds wrong in so many ways it's not even funny.This really is hell." Dante said.  
  
" You won't stop me this time son of Sparda." He said.  
  
" Wanna bet?" He said.  
  
" You know I'd love to stay and enjoy this display of male egos, but DANTE GET ME DOWN!!!" Lola yelled.  
  
Dante shook his head and aimed at her restraights. #47 stood in the way.  
  
" You wanna fight?" He asked.  
  
#47 nodded.  
  
" Alright, let's step outside." He said.  
  
#47 went out first. Dante shut the door.  
  
" Too easy." He said.  
  
He shot Lola down.  
  
" AH!! Dante!! You could'of hit me!!" She yelled.  
  
" That's gratitude for ya. You're down aren't you? Now c'mon before he starts blowing smoke at us." He said.  
  
Lola followed him through a newly created door.  
  
" Do you know where your going?" She asked.  
  
" Well, what'll sound better, I think or I hope?" He asked pulling her behind him.  
  
" Neither!!" She said.  
  
" Then I won't answer that question." He said.  
  
They ran straight into a room full of sleeping Shadows and Nightmares. Dante shook his head not at all surprized. Lola was shocked. She was about to scream when Dante clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
" Sh. I'm pretty sure you're scared, but you can't scream. I told you you could trust me right?" He said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Right. I know this doesn't look good, but I promise I'll get us through this. Just do what I say and don't argue." He said.  
  
She nodded again. He let her go. He took her hand and he led her through the mess. They were in the middle when they could hear Angelos and Mundus coming.  
  
" Kill him!! Kill the Son of Sparda!! Retrieve the Fallen Angel!!" He bellowed.  
  
The creature of darkness woke up. Lola and Dante stood back to back.  
  
" Aw crap." Both said. 


	11. Body Snatcher

Hey! I'm back. Thought I was dead? Hah! Well I'm alive and typing!! I can't believe so many people like my DMC fic. Well here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dante?" Lola said.  
  
" Yeah?" He said.  
  
" You got a plan?" She asked.  
  
" You really want me to answer that?" He asked.  
  
" No. But what are we gonna do?" She asked.  
  
Mundus and some of his soldiers were in the doorway.  
  
" You won't ruin my plans this time. You're going to die." Mundus said.  
  
" Oh I don't think so." He said.  
  
Dante still had a little of his Devil Trigger left. He had somewhat of a plan.  
  
" Lola?" He said, still watching the monsters.  
  
" Yeah?" She asked.  
  
" You trust me, right?" He said.  
  
" Huh? Why are you asking me that?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He pulled her out of the way of a lunging Shadow.  
  
" Just answer the question please?" He said in his usual sarcastic tone.  
  
" Yeah, I guess." She said.  
  
" Good. Hang on!" He said.  
  
Dante left his anger take over. He grabbed Lola and they flew through the wall to safety. Lola had fainted. Dante couldn't understand her. He finally stopped near the stairs that led to the entrance.  
  
" Lola? Lola, wake up kid." He said shaking her.  
  
" Huh? What? What happened?" She asked.  
  
" We're almost outta here. Trust me." He said winking.  
  
" Trust you? Trust you?!! You!! You!! AGRH!!!!!" She cried in exhaustion and anger.  
  
Dante had to shut his mouth before he laughed himself into trouble.  
  
" Dante, what is that noise?" She asked.  
  
" Noise? What noise?" He asked.  
  
" That noise like something is being slurped up." She said.  
  
He heard it too. Then something wet fell on his boots.  
  
" Huh? What the-" He said looking up.  
  
The Nightmares were seeping through the floors.  
  
" AAAHHH!!!" Lola screamed.  
  
" Move!!" Dante yelled pushing her outta the way.  
  
The Nightmare landed between them. Then several more came down. They over powered Dante, who was still tired from his devil transformation, and carried him off. Lola was left to the Shadows.  
  
" Aw crap." She said.  
  
They combined into one and carried her off by her collar in it's teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Owww."  
  
Dante woke up chained to a wall. The wall was slick. It was from the water running from above him. His arms were chained on opposite sides on him. There were at least two torches in the room. He could tell he was still alive, he felt pain. But he couldn't feel Lola near him. He scanned the room. Nothing but small puddles and baby phantoms going around. Water dripped down his neck. His hair was slick against his face.  
  
" Well, this is just fantastic." He said.  
  
The door opened on the other side of the room and Mundus with 2 Nero Angelos came in.  
  
" Well, well, well, it's the cherry bomb under glass. What's with the guest room?" Dante asked.  
  
" I wouldn't be so quick with jokes son of Sparda. You're going to die." He said.  
  
" You've said that several times already and here I stand before you. Alive,"  
  
He kicked the Angelo in front of him.  
  
" And kicking." He finished.  
  
" You misunderstand me. I have reconsidered. Just how stupid do you think I am?" He asked.  
  
" I wasn't sure." He said.  
  
" I'm sure you're wondering where Miss Barzarhd is?" He said.  
  
" Lola? Where is she?!" He asked nearly tearing himself from the wall.  
  
" I thought that might be on your mind. Hit a weak spot, did I?" He asked.  
  
" Shut up." He said.  
  
" Yes, I see it all now. The son of Sparda in love with a fallen angel. Yes, how cliché. Did you really think she could love you? The slaughterer of my creations. Not to mention all the trouble you got her into. She really trusts you. She would never suspect her 'Demon knight in shining armor' to attack her and steal her powers. It's so simple. Lola won't fight you. The easier this gets done, the more fun I will have. And you will be reduced to a memory. What do I need with an old ugly shell, when I can have your 20-something -year-old body? All the chaos I can cause. And property rights to Lo-la." He said in a singsong voice.  
  
Dante nearly tore the wall out with him in his rage to get at Mundus.  
  
" You S.O.B.!!! You put your hands on her and I swear I will slice you open and spit on your insides!!!" He yelled.  
  
" I'm afraid that won't be happening Mr. Dante. For you see, they will be your hands all over Lola's lovely little body." He taunted.  
  
Dante thrashed. He really wanted to get at him. Mundus laughed. Dante could feel his trigger going thrown the roof.  
  
" Oh no you don't! Administer the injection!" Mundus said.  
  
One of his soldiers injected him went something in the back of his neck.  
  
" What did you do to me?" He asked a little drowsy.  
  
" A simple sedative. No trigger for you. I've waited too long for this. I hope your ready to lose son of Sparda." Mundus said as he took over a soldier's body.  
  
The soldier turned to Dante. He reached out towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hah! Evil cliffhanger!! And I won't post again for like two weeks!! Nah, I'm just kiddin'. I'll probably post in like a few days or so. But for now, only I know what's gonna happen, I think. Will Mundus take over Dante's body? Will Dante get away? What's gonna happen to Lola? Oh the teasers are endless!!  
  
Dante: Shut up and end the chapter already!!  
  
Hmph. Well, anyway way T.T.F.N! Ta Ta For Now!! 


	12. Please Stop

Hi!!!! I'm back!! I figured you suffered long enough and decided to put up the next chapter. So here it is. It's a bit short, but I'm doing 13 stories at once, and maintaining a B+ average. I'm trying to get mine!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mundus grabbed Dante's head.  
  
" Ah!!!!" He cried.  
  
Mundus was taking over his body and shoving him back in his own mind. Dante was not much of a challenge since being sedated. Dante's body went limp as the yelling stopped. Then his head snapped up. No longer greenish-blue eyes, now all red. No longer the arrogant smirk, but a malicious grin. He tried to move his writs. But the chains were a small problem. He growled and tore himself from the wall.  
  
At first he stumbled, but gained his balance as he walked for what seemed like the first time. He obviously didn't like the chains around his wrist, because he ripped them off with his teeth and spit them at the Neros.  
  
" Master Mundus?" One dared to ask.  
  
He looked up at him. The Nero Angelo was offering his hand to help him stand. He took it, then kicked him from behind. The sicking soud of bones breaking was heard as he hit the opposite wall.  
  
" This body is GREAT!!!" He cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lola was chained to the bed again. This time, 3 shadows were in the room and a Nightmare under the bed.  
  
" Well isn't this just j-olly." She said.  
  
A Shadow roared at her.  
  
" Aw shut up!!" She said chucking a pitcher of water at it.  
  
It hissed and tried to jump at her.  
  
" Not so fast!!"  
  
It was grabbed by the back of it's neck and tossed out of the door.  
  
" Dante!!" Lola cried.  
  
" Hey gorgeous. Miss me?" He said.  
  
" Oh shut up and get me down." She said.  
  
" Why?" He said.  
  
" Why? What do you mean why?! And stop looking at me like that! It's freaking me out!" She said.  
  
" Why should I cut you loose. I mean, I defeated our little problem and there's nothing we have to worry about. Why not have a little fun?" He said still grinning.  
  
" ………..Stop playin'. Cut me down." She said.  
  
" Nothin' doing sweetcheeks. I told you what I was gonna do." He said.  
  
" ……….I said stop playin'. Cut me down." She said.  
  
" And I said no." He said sauntering over to her.  
  
Suddenly, Lola wasn't very comfortable anymore. When he touched her leg, she kicked him clean off the bed. She became very cold when he glared at her from the floor.  
  
" You are a little firecracker aren't you?" He said smiling.  
  
" What's wrong with you Dante?" She asked.  
  
" Nothing. I feel great!" He said jumping up and landing on the bed on top of her.  
  
" Dante, are you crazy?!" She said trying to throw him off.  
  
" Nope. But then again, I might be." He said.  
  
He forced his mouth on hers. Her tattoo glowed white and she burned him.  
  
" Ah!!" He cried pulling off.  
  
" You're insane." She said.  
  
He touched his mouth where burn marks healed.  
  
" Maybe. But you're mine." He said jumping on her again.  
  
" Dante… Please stop…. What's *grunts* gotten into you?!!" She yelled.  
  
" Well Fallen Angel, I'll give you a hint." He said.  
  
Then he got close to her face. His red eyes glared. Then he said in a singsong voice:  
  
" I'm not Dan-te." 


	13. Beyond Crap

Cool your jets Rocker. D-Sparda's not dead. He's just in stasis at the moment. I think. Oh well, we'll find out together eh? Don't get this twisted, I hate Brittany Spears! She has the right initials though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lola grunted as she fought a losing fight. She didn't want to hurt him because he looked like Dante. She tried to keep squirming and hope that he would tire of trying to overpower her. But he didn't. Nothing seemed to be working. Maybe Mundus did win this time. Maybe she wasn't going to see Dante again.  
  
"* No!!*" Her mind screamed.  
  
She tried to rationalize this whole ordeal. Everything said fight back, but she couldn't hurt Dante. Then her mind raced back to the beginning.  
  
~C'mon Lola. You know I would never hurt you.~  
  
Then she remembered. This wasn't Dante. Just a reasonable facsimile. That meant she could fight him. And that meant they hadn't lost yet. But she had to find a way to stall until she could think of someway to help Dante get his body back. She grimaced at the thought of what she may have to do. She stopped fighting him.  
  
" Hey. What gives?" He asked.  
  
" You wanted me right? All yours." She said simply.  
  
" Not fun. No challenge." He said getting off her.  
  
" Would you like me to dance for you?" She asked.  
  
" Alright." He said grinning.  
  
That grin made her sick. She'd give anything to be anywhere else than here. He snapped his fingers and she was let go. Lola rubbed her wrists and went to stand in front of him. Mundus was seated in a chair made of Shadows. She thought of a song and started singing and dancing.  
  
" Get it, get it. Get it, get it. What? Get it, get it. Get it, get it. What? I'm a slaaaaave 4 U. I cannot hold it. I cannot control it. I'm a slaaaaave for you. I won't deny it. I'm not tryin' to hide it." She sang as she moved.  
  
Mundus grinned and snapped his fingers for Shadows to mimic her form and dance with her.  
  
" Get it, get it. Get it, get it. What? Get it, get it. Get it, get it. What? I'm a slaaaave 4 U. I cannot hold it. I cannot control it. I'm a slaaaaave 4 U. I won't deny it. I'm not tryin' to hide it." She sang out.  
  
She made sure to use her hips and hands to keep Mundus distracted. She had to think of something to get Dante back. She cringed at what he might do if she just stopped. She was running out of song too. Then she noticed something in his face.  
  
He was blushing bright red.  
  
Lola smiled. This meant Dante was still in there and had some control over his body. If she could get through to him, she was sure he would be able to get his body back. Lola had been so busy in her mind that she forgot she was almost done singing.  
  
" Like that." She said licking her thumb.  
  
Mundus was still grinning. She had no desire to find out what he was thinking. He got up and went over to her.  
  
" Dante stop!" She said sticking her hand out in front of her.  
  
Mundus stopped. His leg would not move.  
  
" Kusottare son of Sparda!! Release my leg!" He yelled.  
  
" C'mon Dante, I know you're in there somewhere. You've got to fight him. I can't do this forever." She said.  
  
Mundus was forced down on the floor.  
  
" I'll get you for that." Mundus said.  
  
Lola smiled.  
  
" C'mon Dante. You're stronger than he is. You beat him once, you can do it again. C'mon." She pleaded.  
  
Mundus fought back this time. He stood up perfectly fine.  
  
" Looks like your knight is gone." He said smiling.  
  
In a flash he had Lola against the wall with Sparda dangerously close to her neck.  
  
" You're not the only Fallen Angel alive. But you will be another Fallen Angel dead!!" He said.  
  
Lola knew he was very serious. His eyes went red.  
  
" Please Dante. You have to help me. I can't fight anymore. You said you would never hurt me. You told me to trust you. Please help me Dante." She begged.  
  
" Trying to talk to him won't work, he's gone. And you'll be gone too." He said.  
  
But the sword did not move. He backed up and seemed to be struggling to stay in one place.  
  
" Run Lola. Get outta here." Dante said.  
  
" Dante!!" She cried.  
  
" Get outta here!! Go, now!!" He yelled.  
  
Lola hesitated, then ran out of the room. Dante was fighting Mundus for his body. He slammed back into the wall.  
  
" I won't let you take her from me." He said.  
  
" It isn't up to you son of Sparda." Mundus answered turning his eyes red.  
  
" Yes it is. I'm taking my body back." He said.  
  
Dante smashed his head against the wall. The sickening sound of bones against stone echoed in the room. He fell to his knees.  
  
" You idiot!!! You've killed the body!!" Mundus yelled.  
  
" No kidding." He said.  
  
" I'll just have to find another body. And you will just die." Mundus said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah." He said.  
  
Mundus floated out of Dante. He turned to look at him.  
  
" Game over for you." He said.  
  
Then he floated after Lola. Dante laughed to himself. He held a vital star in his hand.  
  
" Game's not over yet. I've still got a continue." He said smirking.  
  
  
  
Lola was flying down the hallway. As she was going past the rooms, she was pulled behind a wall.  
  
" Hmmm!!! Mmmmm!!" She said through the hand over her mouth.  
  
" Calm down Lola its Trish." She said.  
  
Guards went by. She stopped and looked up.  
  
" Trish." She said.  
  
" Where's Dante?" She asked.  
  
" Uh, busy." She said.  
  
They started out into the hall.  
  
" There she is!! Get the angel!!!" Mundus yelled, once again in his chamber.  
  
They had seen them.  
  
" Aw crap." Both said.  
  
Behind them was the click of a gun.  
  
" Get down."  
  
Both girls got down on the ground. A grenade flew over them and blew up part of the hallway. Lola looked up once the smoke cleared.  
  
" Dante!" She cried.  
  
He stepped through the smoke.  
  
" You called?" He said.  
  
She tackled him.  
  
" Whoa! I missed you too kid. Now let's get outta here." He said prying her arms from his waist.  
  
" How do you expect us to get out when you blew the rest of the hallway apart?" Trish asked.  
  
He pointed his grenade gun at the wall to right.  
  
" Fire in the hole." He said.  
  
They got back while he blew an exit out.  
  
" When in doubt, blow your way out." He said smugly.  
  
They ran down the halls to get to the entrance. Doors started closing behind them.  
  
" I think he wants us to stay for dinner." Trish said.  
  
" Well I've got other plans." Dante said.  
  
They were following his trail of marionette parts. As they were running, the parts started to move. A hand grabbed Lola's leg as she was running behind Dante.  
  
" Ah!" She cried falling forward, landing hard.  
  
" Lola!' Trish said.  
  
She started to get up and run, but an arm chucked a blade at her.  
  
" Ah!!" She cried as it impaled her thigh in its muscle.  
  
Trish and Dante started to go back and help her, but the parts with guns and blades were firing at them. Lola kept her head down. But a door coming down above her was going to make sure she didn't keep it.  
  
" Lola!" Dante yelled to her.  
  
He rushed her out of the way as the door closed. Trish was locked on the other side.  
  
" You alright?" Dante asked Lola.  
  
" Lemme check." She said.  
  
She stomped on her injured leg.  
  
" AH!!!" She cried out falling down and holding it.  
  
" No!!" She yelled at him.  
  
Dante tried not to laugh. Lola glared at him.  
  
" Just checking. I think I've got one Vital star left." He said.  
  
Dante reached to pull the blade out.  
  
" Ah!!!" She cried. She slapped him from behind.  
  
" Ow! What was that for?!" He asked.  
  
" Why should I suffer alone?! That hurt you igmo!!" She yelled.  
  
Dante shook his head.  
  
" Maybe I should just let Mundus take her." He mumbled.  
  
" What was that?!!" She said.  
  
" Nothing!" H replied quickly.  
  
Her gash healed quickly. It was a good thing too. The parts were starting to move again. They gathered into a pile in the air. They took the form of a giant marionette with numerous limbs.  
  
" Aw crap." Lola said.  
  
" No, I think this is beyond crap." Dante said. 


	14. Showdown of the End

Aiiiyaa!! No reviews!! No reviews!! Where did you all go?! *Looks in DMC desk draws* Hello? Reviewers? *Looks in back room* Hello?! Hey Dante!  
  
Dante: *Closes trench coat* Hey, your reviewers ain't in here.  
  
What did you do to them?!  
  
Dante: Nothin'!!  
  
Oy. Oh well. I'll just write another chapter.  
  
Dante held Sparda tightly.  
  
" Lola, stay behind me." He said.  
  
Lola huddled in the corner.  
  
" There is no escape." The giant said.  
  
Dante ducked under a slash attack from one of it's many arms.  
  
" Always an escape." He said.  
  
Lola watched Dante fight against the giant marionette monster. She could hear the clang of the blades and sparks of their clash. She watched them get their own hits in. Then she saw Dante go total devil. He grabbed the giant and slammed him into the ceiling above them. Parts fell from it as it made impact. Dante calmed down a little bit. He shot at the giant while the creature was falling. He was firing rapidly to knock more pieces off. Soon they were all scattered on the floor. Dante twirled Ebony and Ivory on his fingers and put them into their holsters in one swift motion. He turned his back and faced Lola. But he wasn't really looking at her, but waiting.  
  
" Dante, they're moving." Lola said.  
  
" I know." He said putting on his gauntlets.  
  
As the pieces were getting up and hobbling over to him, he was counting down until he would attack.  
  
" Lola." He said.  
  
" Huh?" She asked.  
  
He tossed her his coat.  
  
" Put this over you and don't move." He said.  
  
" Uh, okay." She said.  
  
Dante looked over to the parts.  
  
" Goodbye. Inferno!!!" Dante cried slamming his fist into the ground.  
  
All the pieces burned. He could hear Lola crying out from the intense heat. Then it was over. But Dante didn't see a arm with a blade that was half alive.  
  
" What the-Ah!" He cried as he tried to avoid the shot and got cut on his arm.  
  
Dante sent into the wall with a hard punch, where it smoldered and died.  
  
" Maybe that wasn't the best idea I ever had." He said gripping his arm.  
  
" Are you alright Dante?" Lola asked giving back his jacket.  
  
" It'll be fine." He grunted putting it on.  
  
Then a steady stream of water fell on his head.  
  
" What n-Aw man!" He said.  
  
" What?" Lola asked.  
  
" My fire caused a hole in the ceiling. The floor above us was filling with water. Now the floor we are in, is draining it." He said.  
  
" Should I be worried now, or later?" She asked.  
  
" It's too small to do any damage. We'll be long gone by the time it gets,"  
  
The small leak turned into a gashing hole.  
  
" Dangerous." Dante finished.  
  
So there they sat in ankle deep water. Lola could feel the demons gathering on the outside and was cold from the water. Dante had given her his jacket in an effort to get her warm. But she still shivered as she leaned against him. Dante wondered why his arm wasn't healing, but bleeding more. He held Lola closer to him to try and let her survive.  
  
" D-Dante?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah?" He asked.  
  
" Are-Are we gonna die?" She asked.  
  
" I can't answer that Lola." He said.  
  
" Ok-kay." She said.  
  
" Because you're not gonna die. But, at the rate things are going, I might." He said standing up.  
  
" Dante," She started.  
  
He could hear Trish fighting the demons outside.  
  
" You're getting out of here." He said.  
  
" But Dante," She started.  
  
" No buts little girl. You're getting out of here." He said.  
  
He raised Sparda in the air. He was going to cut a way out for them.  
  
" You can't fight those things off by yourself!" Lola protested.  
  
" I'll be fine. Trish!!! You out there!!" He yelled.  
  
" Yeah!! Are you two okay?!!" She yelled back.  
  
" Never mind!! We're getting out of here!!" He yelled back.  
  
" Alright!! I'm making a path!!" She yelled again.  
  
Dante forced his energy to build up and transformed into a total devil. He grabbed Lola and crashed through the door.  
  
There were at least 200 marionettes out there. He could see Trish fighting on the ground. She saw him too and got a hold of him when he came by. They were flying towards the exit when Dante's power gave out. They all fell.  
  
" Oww!!" Lola cried hitting the ground.  
  
" Sorry." Dante said.  
  
" You call that a landing?" Trish said.  
  
They stood up. They were only 50ft. from the entrance Trish said she came in through. Dante's arm was starting to heal finally, but taking its sweet time. They slowly made their way to the door. Then Dante stopped. He pulled Sparda from its resting place on his back.  
  
" What's up Dante?" Lola asked.  
  
" Listen Trish, I want you to take Lola out of here and don't come back." He said looking behind him, but not turning around.  
  
" But Dante," She started.  
  
" I understand." She said.  
  
" Hey!! Wait a minute kuso it!! I'm not leaving you!!" Lola yelled.  
  
" Babe, you don't have a choice." He said.  
  
" I do so!! I'm not leaving you!! I'm not leaving you!!" She yelled pounding on his chest.  
  
It didn't really hurt him. But he let Lola tire herself out.  
  
" Why do you have to go?" She asked.  
  
" I'm sorry kid. But I have to do this. No one else can beat him but me. You have to get outta here." He said.  
  
" Kusottare Dante Sparda. I love you." She said.  
  
" I know." He said.  
  
She gritted her teeth and pulled away from him.  
  
Hey, waita minute." He said.  
  
He pulled her back to him and kissed her. Tears streamed down Lola's face. Dante pulled away.  
  
" Now you can leave. And take care of my shop for me." He said.  
  
She nodded and followed Trish. After they had left, Dante could hear metal clanging down towards him. He turned and faced a gold-clad Nero Angelo.  
  
" Where is she?" He asked.  
  
" Gone. And you'll never see her again." Dante said.  
  
" Neither will you." Mundus said pulling his gold-clad sword.  
  
Oh no!! She did it again!!  
  
Yes I have made another cliffhanger!! And yes Rocker Baby, I am Evil!!!! *Insane laughing followed by coughing* I'll be fine.  
  
Dante: You were never fine to begin with.  
  
I ignore you. But anyway, this isn't the end. There are at least 2 more chapters. They come later. Until then, enjoy the cliffhangering, or something. * Insane laughter again, followed by more coughing* I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm good. 


	15. Phoenix Of Light

Back again. I'm back again. Everybody get happy, I'm back again. Warning, major tearjerker at the end of this chapter. And no this is not the end. There's one more chapter.  
  
Dante and Mundus butted heads. Swords clashed and sparks flew. Sweat and blood blurred their vision. Determination and hatred fueled their battle.  
  
" You've gotten better son of Sparda." Mundus said clashing with him.  
  
" I'll have you know I've always been better." He said.  
  
They clashed again.  
  
" You think you'll get away with the same thing again?" Mundus asked.  
  
Dante laughed to himself.  
  
" Yep." He said smirking.  
  
Mundus slashed at Dante. He only caught air.  
  
" Geezuz H. Christ, you're terrible!" Dante said.  
  
" Shut up!!" He yelled attacking.  
  
He shoulder-tackled him. Dante slammed into the wall hard.  
  
" Ow!! That felt good." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He moved out of the way of some more sword attacks. Mundus showed no signs of slowing down either. He stayed on the defensive for a good while, reserving his energy. Then he slipped on some water and the barrage of attacks came. He lost count of the stings and slashes on his skin.  
  
" You're not fighting back son of Sparda. Are you trying to lose? If you do die, Lola belongs to me." He said.  
  
Suddenly, sparks flew in Mundus' face. Dante was holding Sparda up blocking any more attacks.  
  
" My name...Is Dante." He said.  
  
He pushed Mundus back with a forceful boot to the chest. He flipped up and focused on healing. Mundus sat up from the previous attack.  
  
" You're gonna pay for that." He said.  
  
" I ain't even started yet." He said.  
  
" I had you down." He said.  
  
" Sometimes you gotta get knocked down to get up." He said.  
  
They got into it again. Dante was aware of every move Mundus made. He didn't focus on the pain. He tried to focus on Lola. She would safe once this was over. Whether he got to see her that way or not, wasn't his biggest concern. However, he wasn't willing to just give up and die. While he was fighting Mundus, he remembered when they first met. He smiled and found renewed strength to fight against Mundus.  
  
***** Upperworld******  
  
Lola and Trish were watching from the safe side of the gate.  
  
" He's winning!" Lola said.  
  
" For our sake, he better keep it up." Trish said.  
  
" Dante's the best! He can beat anyone anything! You'll see! He'll beat Mundus so bad, he'll never come back!!" She said.  
  
" I hope so." She said.  
  
*****Underworld****  
  
Dante and Mundus were still going at it. Sweat and blood was spilled on their clothes, the floor, and on each other. They were tired, but male pride, honor and determination kept their bodies going.  
  
" You should...give up." Mundus said.  
  
" Are you gonna leave Lola alone?" He asked.  
  
" I would never do that." He said.  
  
" That's okay. I would never let you live anyway." He said.  
  
They went at it again. Dante was fatigued. He had lost a lot of blood and his body had yet to replace it. He finally knocked Mundus down to rest.  
  
" Aren't you gonna hit me?" Mundus asked.  
  
" I would. But I see 3 of you and I don't know which one to hit." Dante said.  
  
Mundus took advantage and charged. Attacking Dante with pure hate and fury, he beat Dante within an inch of his life.  
  
*****Upperworld******  
  
" Dante!!" Lola cried.  
  
Trish held her back from tearing into the portal.  
  
" Let me go!! I have to help him!! He's gonna die!!" She yelled.  
  
" Lola, he doesn't need you to get hurt too." She said.  
  
" I don't care about me! I have to help him!!" She yelled.  
  
" Lola! Get a hold of yourself! If you go in there, Dante will be in more trouble then, than he is now!" She said.  
  
Lola turned away from the portal as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She couldn't stand to see Dante hurt. And his cries of pain were killing her.  
  
******Underworld*******  
  
Dante was slammed into the wall and held there by his throat. Mundus laughed at his struggling to get free.  
  
" Why? You're nothing! Nobody! Why?" He asked.  
  
Dante spit in his face. Mundus kneed him in his stomach.  
  
" Answer me." He growled.  
  
" Screw you." He said.  
  
Mundus laughed.  
  
" You love her don't you? You really do love that little girl don't you?" He asked.  
  
Dante didn't answer.  
  
" It's so obvious. No wonder you're in this situation now. You're so easy." He said.  
  
" Shut up." He said.  
  
" Tell me, what were you going to do with a Fallen Angel?  
  
Dante went Devil and he broke Mundus' hold on him. Then he did a vortex that sent Mundus into the other room. He couldn't hold it though; and he stumbled to the wet, stone ground. Mundus tasted his own blood.  
  
" I'll kill you." He said.  
  
" I'm not afraid to die." He said.  
  
Mundus roared and went after him.  
  
******Upperworld******  
  
" Um, Lola? You hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Trish said.  
  
" What?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
" C'mon." She said.  
  
Trish knew Dante was on his last cylinders and he had very good chances of losing. She knew if Lola kept watching, she'd go into hysterics.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere." She said.  
  
" Lola,"  
  
" Back off!!! I know what you think is gonna happen, but you're wrong!! Dante's the greatest and he won't let Mundus beat him!!" She yelled.  
  
Trish sighed. She knew why she and Dante got along so well. Both were stubborn, hardheaded and temper-mental. She watched with Lola as the fight went on.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Lola gasped. She couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Her body went numb. She couldn't feel anything. Trish closed her eyes.  
  
*****Underworld*****  
  
Mundus had driven his sword into Dante's chest. He laughed too.  
  
" You really are pathetic. Fighting to save a woman you can never have. You love her, say it. Admit it you fool. Say it and feel the pain of never being able to see her again. Never being able to hold her. Never being able to tell her. And knowing you failed." He said.  
  
Dante couldn't believe he lost. He knew how too. He had been fighting all day and night. Mundus had more stamina and strength than him. He didn't think he was so easy to read. But he knew Mundus was right. He did love Lola. But it still stung to think about it.  
  
" You're right. I do love her. But it's better you kill me I guess. If Lola knew I died, she'd kill me herself. Trust me. She's a lot more dangerous than you are anyway. Fallen Angel or just plain pissed." He said.  
  
Mundus growled and shoved the sword in.  
  
*******Upperworld*******  
  
Lola had started breathing again. But she wished she hadn't.  
  
" No..." She said.  
  
" Lola, I," Trish started putting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
" NOOO!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
She collapsed on the floor. Her tears flowing freely now. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She wasn't gonna let this happen. She was a Fallen Angel. She could do something.  
  
" No...Dante...You can't DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Her birthmark glowed bright white. Her scream shook the whole building. Trish had to cover her eyes as the light engulfed Lola.  
  
Lola herself could feel her body changing. The bones in her back growing. Power increasing inside her. Her clothes tore as pure white bat wings sprouted out of her back. A white gown and white boots made from her energy replaced them.  
  
The light died down. Trish could see now. Lola was glowing with white light. She looked at herself.  
  
" I've done it." She said.  
  
She transformed in a Fallen Angel. Like Dante turned into a Demon.  
  
" I'm going Trish. Don't try to stop me." She said.  
  
Trish stepped aside. Lola jumped into the portal. She flew as fast as she could to get to Dante.  
  
******Underworld********  
  
Mundus pushed Dante's body off the sword.  
  
" Now for the angel. My beautiful dark wedding to the angel." He said.  
  
" Here comes the bride!" Lola cried flying towards him.  
  
She punched him so hard he flew through 3 walls. He was furious.  
  
" Little girl!! You die!!" He yelled.  
  
Mundus gathered all his minions to attack her. Lola was not afraid. She put her hands together in a praying form.  
  
" I shall end your dark reign this very night  
  
I call upon the immortal Phoenix of Light.  
  
Tear apart his kingdom and his throne  
  
Send the lost souls to their home.  
  
Banish this Devil,  
  
May you never return!  
  
I pray that your body forever burns.  
  
Rise Immortal Phoenix of Light!  
  
Destroy the Emperor and save my knight!!"  
  
Around her a burning outline of a bird appeared. It rose up made of pure light. It's thunderous cry shook the castle and stopped the demons charge. The Phoenix of Light rose to its full height. It's wings full spread shot rays of light through the demons. They screeched and died. Mundus was dumbfounded. Lola floated above the Phoenix with Dante's body. She swiped her hand across the air in front of her. The Phoenix opened its mouth and a ball of light developed. It shot the beam of light at Mundus. He looked so small against the large great bird.  
  
" NOOO!!!!!" He cried as the light engulfed him.  
  
Lola flew from the underworld as the light destroyed it. The Phoenix's cry was heard as he went back to rest. Ready to rise again if needed.  
  
******Upperworld******  
  
Lola and Trish stood over Dante's body.  
  
" He's gone isn't he?" Lola asked.  
  
" ...Yes." Trish said.  
  
" Kusottare Dante Sparda." She said as tears threatened to free-fall again.  
  
" He would have been proud of you. You did great." She said.  
  
" It still hurts." She said.  
  
" I know." She said putting her arm around her shoulders.  
  
They buried him near the graves of his family.  
  
" Yo lo amo Dante Sparda. Adios." Lola said leaving.  
  
Dante: You killed me!! I can't believe you killed me!!  
  
*Ignores* This isn't the end. There's one more chapter to this story.  
  
Dante: I'm already dead! What else can you do to me?! Hey, put that down!! 


	16. Dante's Inferno

This is it! Last chapter! The ending! This is the last addition to Devil May Cry Hikari. In case body knew, Hikari is light in Japanese. This just tells the after math.  
  
Dante: Hmp. After math. You killed me! There is no after math! I didn't even get a funeral! You just shove me halfway in the ground and hope no one notices!  
  
Whine.Whine. Whine. You and your ego.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilouge: Lola and Trish decided to close Dante's office in Japan and just stay in America.  
  
" *Sigh* What to do first? You certainly keep a dirty place Dante Sparda." Lola said.  
  
" Tell me about it. I just gave up after the windows." Trish said.  
  
" Well, I think I have an idea what to do with this place. But some of this stuff has got to go." Lola said.  
  
" What's wrong with my decorating?" She asked.  
  
" Nothing. Just don't want to scare away the customers. Let's get to work." She said.  
  
Lola and Trish turned 'Devil May Cry into a puslating club called:  
  
Dante's Inferno.  
  
Business was very good. People came from all over the city to dance and hear Lola sing. She could manipulate the strobe lights to follw her song and dance with the beat. Trish worked the bar. Both doubled as bouncers at times. They cleaned up during the day.  
  
" Good God. I can't remember whose club this is anymore. Their's or ours. I wish Dante was still here." Lola said watching her wounds heal.  
  
" It would be alot easier if we had a man around here. They wouldn't take us as easy targets and they wouldn't be so much trouble. Not that we can't handle it-Ow!" Trish cried as a bullet was pulled out.  
  
" Gomen. But this will be over in a minute." She said.  
  
The door was kicked open. The people they kicked out were back with some more.  
  
" Hello ladies. Ready for round two?" The leader said.  
  
Both girls groaned. Then the back door was kicked open.  
  
" Hmp. Round 2...Time to go to work boys!"  
  
Lola and Trish got down once bullets were sprayed at their opponents. When it stopped, they looked up at the opposing group. They were outlined in bullet holes in the wall and their weapons were on the floor.  
  
" Can you say Jackpot?"  
  
" Ahh!!!" They cried running away.  
  
Lola and Trish turned around.  
  
" Dante?" Both said.  
  
" What? You look at me as if I ain't here." He said.  
  
" Dante!!" Lola cried running over and tackling him.  
  
" Whoa! Slow down babe! I'm not completely healed yet." He said.  
  
" Sorry." She said.  
  
" Dante...Are you really here?" She asked tears in her eyes.  
  
" Yeah. I'm really here. Hey Trish. You look nice." He said.  
  
" You too. I'm gonna get started cleaning this place up." She said.  
  
Lola still hadn't let go of Dante.  
  
" I'm so glad you're here." She said.  
  
" I'm glad I'm here too. I like what you've done with the place. 'Dante's Inferno'. Nice touch." He said.  
  
" Thanks. By the way," She said punching him in the arm.  
  
" Ow! What was that for?!" Dante asked.  
  
" That was for scaring the h*** outta me!! Don't you ever do that again!!" She said hitting him with each word.  
  
" Ow! Okay! Okay! I give up!!" He said.  
  
" Christ Dante. You really scared me. I thought you were really gone." She said wiping her tears away.  
  
" Hey, hey, don't cry. Look I promise I'll never leave you again. Okay? I'll always be here." He said.  
  
" You mean it?" She asked.  
  
" Cross my demon heart." He said.  
  
" Good. 'Cause if you do die, I'll kill you." She said going to hug him again.  
  
" Ah!" He cried.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry!" She said pulling back.  
  
" Sike!" He said laughing.  
  
" Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" She said.  
  
She started tickling him until she had him pinned on the floor.  
  
" Trish! A little help here?!!" He cried.  
  
" Sorry Dante. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out." She said.  
  
" I'll remember that!" He yelled.  
  
" You give up demon boy?" Lola asked.  
  
" Alright! Alright! You won! You won babe!" He cried.  
  
" Say I'm the woman." She said.  
  
" What?!" He said.  
  
" Say it!!" She yelled digging her fingers in his sides.  
  
" Ah!! You're the woman!! You're the woman!! You won!!" He said.  
  
She got off him.  
  
"That's right! I kicked Mundus' egotistical butt. Yeah, that was me. I'm better than the demon knight Dante Sparda. Ah!" She cried as Dante lifted her up.  
  
" I'll have to remember that. Thanks for saving my life back there angel." He said.  
  
" No biggy. After all, someone has to look out for your irresponsible butt." She said.  
  
" Irresponsible huh? Well, I guess, I could use some more help." He said.  
  
" You guess?" She said.  
  
" Alright. I know I could." He said.  
  
He walked over to the bar, set Lola down and hopped up on a stool. He took a minute to look the place over. It was still mostly made of hardwood, but looked alot more stable than his original design. It was bigger too.  
  
" Is this place bigger, or am I gettin' smaller?" He asked.  
  
" We bought the building next door and knocked a wall down. The lights were Lola's idea. The bar was mine. And the elevating dance floor, her's too." Trish said.  
  
" Nicely done Lola." He said.  
  
" Thank you." She said proudly.  
  
" So where do I crash?" He asked.  
  
" Well, guess you could stay with me upstairs. Trish lives down the street, if you want to live with her." She said.  
  
" I think I'll be more comfortable with you." He said slipping his arm around her waist.  
  
" Don't give me that look. You're staying on the couch until we get you a bed." She said.  
  
" You sure you don't want me in your bed?" He said.  
  
" Down Dante. You can have the main office up there." Trish said.  
  
" Alright. That's cool." He said.  
  
" Well, now that you have some help, I'm going home to rest before the night shift." Trish said.  
  
She walked out. Lola went behind the bar to get back to work.  
  
" Hey. I come back from the dead and you're going back to work?" Dante asked.  
  
" What took you so long anyway?" She asked.  
  
" Demons don't die. They just take forever to heal. Then again, you did bury me 6 feet under." He said leaning back on the bar.  
  
" Esta es tabien?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine." He said.  
  
" Good. Then I'm gonna go to rest until the night shift. They get real wld at night. We should be bouncing until dawn. And then there's sing and the lights. Trish works the bar. Then there's making sure we have enough of eveything and cleaning everything. You can,"  
  
Dante was already napping on the bar.  
  
" Dante!" She said.  
  
" Huh? Wha? I wasn't sleep." He said.  
  
" Yeah right. Go upstairs boy." She said.  
  
Dante pealed himself from the bar and stumbled to the stairs.  
  
" Ow! I found a table." He said rubbing his leg.  
  
" Let me help your goofy a** before you hurt yourself again." She said hoping over the bar.  
  
She helped him to the upper room. ( No not THAT upper room).  
  
" Hey Lola. There's been something I've been wanting to say to you for a while. I had alot of time to think while I was unconcious." He said while she helped him up.  
  
" What's up?" She asked.  
  
" Well, about what you said to me, before you left,"  
  
Before Lola could protest anything, she was up against the wall and his mouth was dangerous close to hers.  
  
" I love you too." He said.  
  
Then their mouths fused. Lola's tattoo glowed white. Sparda on Dante's back crackled with red lightning. Her arms encircled his neck as their kiss deepened. The door to the front opened.  
  
" Oh, I'll...just...leave this...in the...back...Uh, yeah." The delivery boy said.  
  
Lola rolled her eyes.  
  
" Delivery boys. Hey, I hope that's your devil trigger in your pocket." She said.  
  
" And if it isn't? What are you gonna do about it?" Dante said in a cocky manner.  
  
" I'll show you." She said.  
  
  
  
***** Month later*****  
  
Dante's Inferno was boomong. Dante still had his office upstairs. Trish and Lola ran their club while he slept with no hunting to do. Which was what he was doing now: chillin' in his chair, laid back and his feet kicked up on the desk.  
  
" DANTE SPARDA I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Wha? Huh? AHH!!!" Dante yelled falling out of his chair before Sparda split him in 2.  
  
" Girl what the h*** wrong with you?!!" He yelled.  
  
" Dante!! I'm pregenant." She said crying.  
  
" Oh, that's nothin-PREGNANT?!!!!!" He cried.  
  
" But that's okay. Because, we're getting married." She said.  
  
" We're getting married?" He asked.  
  
" Really? You're proposing?! Oh yes! Yes! I will marry you! Trish!! Trish, girl I gotta tell you what just happened!!" Lola said leaving.  
  
Dante was left alone with Sparda still in the floor and his chair in two.  
  
" My mother told me there'd be days like this." He said.  
  
  
  
Dante: Oh well that's just perfect!! Not only do you kill me, you make me a father! I'm not ready for this. I think I need a drink.  
  
Lola: I've got him. C'mon Dante. Let's go plan our wedding.  
  
Dante: What wedding?!! I don't remember that!  
  
  
  
This is it! The ending! But rest assured. They'll be other stories with Lola and Dante. My next one I promise you're gonna like.  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Ta Ta For Now!!  
  
D.T. 


End file.
